The Doctor Is In
by Violet Velocity
Summary: First off, this happens to be my first fan fiction, so please don't judge me too much. This story is about how the Tenth Generation Doctor comes to the Land of Oo and discovers the Candy Kingdom. Soon there is a problem when Marceline goes missing. What will happen next? This contains some FxF , so you have been warned.
1. Vworp Vworp

"Hiya!" screeched Finn as he leaped to stick another fake bat to the ceiling of Marceline's cave. He looked back on Jake and Princess Bubblegum who gave him a thumbs up for effort. Finn grinned, but then the bat fell to the floor. "ZANG IT!"

"So Peebles, why are we decorating Marceline's cave?" asked Jake looking bored, "Can't me and Finn go adventuring…like do you have a quest for us?"

Finn looked at Bubblegum with a smirk. _Peebles always asks us to do the lamest stuff for her, _he thought.

"Thank you so much Finn for hanging these spooky decorations up for me," smiled the princess. "I want to make sure that we surprise Marceline for sure since it's her birthday and all. " Finn and Jake gave her a look of confusion. "It's just a nice thing to do, you know, um…" Princess Bubblegum trailed off her sentence beginning to blush.

"Hold up!" laughed Jake. "Why are you being so nice to Marceline? She hates you! If I didn't know better, I would think you had a crush on her."

"Well…" Princess Bubblegum blushed even harder turning away to look at the wall of the cave, so Finn and Jake couldn't see her expression. She began to nervously whistle. _I do have a crush on Marcy_, she thought. Finn's eyes narrowed as he began to think, but then he began to laugh along with Jake because that was impossible.

"All's cool," Finn chuckled, "I'm just happy you aren't jelly of me and Flame Princess anymore. That was pretty weird."

"Yah," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I never liked you anyway." Finn's face fell and Jake looked back at his bro to make sure he was okay. The princess turned around so she didn't notice Finn's hurt expression.

"Ouch," whispered Jake. Princess Bubblegum turned around to see Jake hugging Finn in a gigantic bear hug. Well it was a legit bear hug because Jake shape shifted into a bear.

"Sorry. I totally forgot you had a huge crush on me," Princess Bubblegum stated trying to clear up the awkwardness. Finn wiped a little tear from his face and got up to leave. Finn and Jake marched off towards the exit of the cave leaving the princess behind them to feel guilty. "Wait you guys!" Finn and Jake turned to face her. Finn started to laugh and so did Jake. "What?" Princess Bubblegum was so confused.

"We were just playing with you!" exclaimed Jake.

"You totally fell for it!" laughed Finn, "Now come on to our tree house! We are going to have a flippin' amazing dance party in preparation for Marcy's!"

They headed back to the tree house. Finn ran inside and grabbed BMO. Together the three climbed the ladder to the top of the tree house. Cranking up the volume, Finn blasted Cinema (Skrillex Remix) by Benny Benassi. Princess Bubblegum began to dance with Jake and Finn danced solo. D-D-D-D-Drop the Bass! Finn began to spazz along with Jake and the princess. They sang at the top of their lungs, when they noticed LSP heading towards the tree house.

"Hey LSP, come to join the PAAARTY!?" asked Jake.

"Oh my god, you guys, totes my goats," she replied. Soon after Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Peppermint Butler, Flame Princess, and many others arrived. All of them were having the time of their lives when then the DJ showed up. The DJ just arrived a few days earlier dazed and confused claiming he was a human as well and that he went by the name Skrillex. He had asymmetrical hair with one side completely buzzed and the other extremely long. He was super skinny and always wore jeans and combat boots. Marceline had the hugest crush on him.

"Is the Candy Kingdom ready to party?!" Skrillex chanted in to the microphone hooked up to his turntables.

"AWWWWW YEAH"

Then chaos broke out. Neon lights came from no where and people started to mosh.

Suddenly the party was interrupted by a strange noise coming from below them.

**Vworp. Vworp.**

"What was that?" asked Princess Bubblegum. Finn snatched his sword from his backpack ready to protect all the guests at the party.

"Chill," Skrillex replied, "it was probably just one of the sound effects from my DJ set." That notion reassured everyone at the party and the music was up once again.

"I am going to take a B-Room break, guys!" Finn exclaimed climbing down the ladder.

TMI!" called LSP after him.

Once Finn got down from the tree house, he saw something strange. A blue phone box was inside his house. Finn circled the box touching the outside.

"What the hay hay?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Where are we?" The Doctor wondered to himself, "The Timey-Wimey scales are way off." The Doctor braced himself for whatever could be outside the confines of his protected TARDIS. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was... a ripped framed photo of a naked woman? "What is this?" he wondered aloud. He put his glasses on and began to search everything from the couch to the wooden floors when he noticed a human (?) wearing a white fuzzy bear hat that concealed his hair.

"Stay back!" shouted Finn brandishing his sword.

"That's very interesting," the Doctor replied taking out his sonic screwdriver to calculate the DNA of what appeared to be a thirteen year old human boy. He used the sonic screwdriver to scan Finn. Finn yelped out of terror and the Doctor chuckled," Human of the male gender at age 13."

Finn was confused, "How do you know I am a human?" Finn put his sword down on the couch and sat. The Doctor preferred to remain standing.

"I detected it," he explained.

"You dewhated it?" The Doctor sighed. He definitely was going to have to dumb it down for him.

"I scanned you, so I am magic," the Doctor used jazz hands to gesture his magicness.

"Wow! Can I have some powers, magic man?" Finn asked hopefully. The Doctor face-palmed. _I guess he takes things literally, _the Doctor thought to himself.

"I was joking..."

"Wait. How are you? Did the Ice King send you to trick me!" Finn interrupted the Doctor.

"No, who's the Ice King and I am the Doctor."

"You're the Doctor. Okay."

"Who are you then?"

"I am Finn the Human! Best adventurer in all of Oo!"

"Oo? What?" he was curious as to where his whereabouts happened to be.

"This is the Land of Oo. Come on, we are having a party on the roof top! Join us! But first I got to go to the B-Room!"

"The B-Room?" The Doctor asked. Finn gave him a look. "Oh, the B-Room." The Doctor slightly blushed for not getting what that was at first.

The Doctor walked out of the tree house. _Odd, this house is built in a huge tree, but the tree is way larger than a normal tree. _The Doctor heard the music and was instantly drawn to it. He gingerly tested the first step of the rope ladder for stability. As soon as he found it to be stable, he scampered up the rest of the way. Finn followed him up.

As soon as they got up together, the Doctor noticed the bright flashing lights and the weird dancing with a DJ who had unacceptably long hair. But the Doctor was instantly drawn to one person out of the entire group, a lady with pink hair and pink skin. Finn noticed that the Doctor was in a trance.

"Doctor? Hello?" Finn waved his hands in front of the Doctor's face.

"What?"

"That's Princess Bubblegum," he said pointing at her.

"Is she made of...gum?" The Doctor asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question especially for a Doctor," Finn doubted the Doctor's IQ. "HEY EVERYONE STOP THE MUSIC!" Everything went silent as all eyes focused on the Doctor. "Hello everyone, yes this is a new friend that I discovered in our tree house."

"Finn, remember what I said about stranger danger?" reminded Jake in a hushed voice.

"Nah, this guy is totes cool," replied Finn, "Meet...what's your name again? Doctor Who?"

"Say that again!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"DOCTOR WHO?!" yelled Finn.

"Ah, gets me every time!" The Doctor ruffled his hair.

Jake slowly slided next to Finn and whispered in Finn's ear,"Stranger Danger! This one's weird"

"A little," Finn whispered back, but Princess Bubblegum was enthralled.

"You're a Doctor of what exactly?" she asked.

"Well I am a man of science..."

"Science?!" the princess interrupted with enthusiasm.

"Yes. I travel the stars and learn of new galaxies."

"That is so cool!" Finn gave the princess a crusty glare because Finn did still have a tiny crush on her.

"Yah, it is," the Doctor chuckled,"I've seen things you wouldn't believe, but this is a first."

"Yo, what about the music and who is this so called 'Doctor'" asked Skrillex who had become annoyed.

"No music," Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Fine them I am outta here!" stormed off Skrillex. The crowd that had accumulated on the roof boo'd at Princess Bubblegum for making the DJ leave.

"Me, too," LSP followed Skrillex on his way out. Slowly, the whole crowd left until it was only the Doctor, PB, Jake, and Finn left. Even BMO went back inside.

"Let's talk later boys," PB said finally, "Good Night." Finn and the Doctor watched her leave.

"Well, me and Finn will see you in the morning, night?" Jake said, squinting his eyes at the Doctor leaving him on the roof to look up at the moon and stars.


	2. Pondering

The Doctor stared up at the multitude of stars in the Sky in the Land of Oo and his first instinct was to name all the constellations to himself.

"Orion's Belt. There's Ursa Minor," he whispered to himself. He pulled out a blue journal with pieces of the TARDIS as a cover and prepared himself to write about his adventure. He took out a pencil and threw it off the roof thinking, _pencils are for juvenile delinquents._ He took out a blue pen, _that's more like it._ He surveyed the area cautiously to make sure that no one could see him fore this journal contained more power than all of the power in Oo. The Doctor looked up at the sky again and began to recall his adventure previously to this one:

* * *

**The Doctor**

**13 March 2013 (?)**

The Doctor pulled out his watch and noticed that it was near midnight, so technically by the time he finished writing it would be the 14th. He feverishly began to write.

_I found myself in the Land of Oo with what appears to be a human as the first person I met. His name is Finn the Human and I believe he is a male because that is what my sonic screwdriver detected. Stranger more was that there were people made out of candy! Candy out of all things. There DNA was fused together with sugar, I believe, but I haven't been able to use my sonic screwdriver on them, yet. Wow that was a lot of commas. _

_I happened to stumble upon this world due to my TARDIS acting up. I was just escaping the Ood when my TARDIS began to malfunction. I was racing back to the TARDIS due to the fact that I heard the magnificent sound, the __**Vworp**__, beginning to start. I noticed the TARDIS beginning to fade away, so I opened the door as fast as I could and I leapt inside. _

_Once inside, the TARDIS went completely bezerk. The rotating ceiling used to calculate our destination were spinning like mad. But most peculiar of all, she began to look like a cartoon. Like someone drew the TARDIS using crayons and markers. Do I look like that?_

The Doctor looked down at himself and tested his arms. Much to his surprise and astonishment, he could wiggle his arms as if he had no bones or muscles or anything for that matter.

_It appears that I am hand drawn just like Finn. I have no bones or muscles in my arms_.

The Doctor tested his legs and added:

_Or my legs. There is this one lovely girl though, I believe she is a girl if the 'Candy People' have genders at all. Her name is Princess Bubblegum and she seems to be infatuated with science. I love science, so instantly we were drawn towards each other. Finn though, seemed to be jealous of my interaction with her. Oh well, I will continue this after a good night's rest. It's all so much to take in._

* * *

The Doctor closed his notebook and sighed. _How is this all possible? _For once in his life, he had no idea. Slowly and quietly, the Doctor descended down the rope ladder as carefully as possible because he did not want to wake up Finn and Jake. He crept around the house once he got inside and decided to explore. The doorway lead to a room filled with gold and jewels and there was a random snail there.

"Hello snail," he whispered to the snail. The snail waved back and disappeared. _That was_ odd, he thought. _Maybe that's a normal occurrence here in the Land of Oo. _

He continued on to the next room and suddenly, something fell on top of him and karate chopped his head.

"BMO chop! If this was a real attack, you would be dead," BMO whisper screamed at him. The Doctor looked confused at him, "Oh sorry, I am BMO I am an amazing video game that Finn and Jake like to play. Do you want to play a video game?" The Doctor shook his head no. "Fine," and BMO stalked off annoyed at the Doctor for not wanting to play video games.

The Doctor headed over to the couch with the picture of the naked lady hanging over it. The Doctor lied down and slowly fell to sleep.


	3. She's Gone

"Bacon Pancakes! Making bacon pancakes! You cut up some bacon then you put it in a pancake!" sang Jake waking up the Doctor.

"Ugh, you woke me up," said the Doctor rubbing his face, "I am going to throw some water in my face. Where's the bathroom?"

"Over here," gestured Jake pointing in the general direction of yet another rope ladder. The Doctor was just about to shimmy up the ladder, when Finn jumped out of the hole that was at the top of where the ladder ended.

"Good morning, Doctor!" Finn cheerfully said.

The Doctor had almost had it with all the happiness, "Good morning, Finn," the Doctor replied annoyed at all the cheerfulness and joy. Enough was enough and he wanted to get down to business. _Why would the TARDIS lead me here? I always am led to somewhere where there is a problem. What could possibly go wrong with a town full of Candy People, two humans, and a magical dog? _he thought. "Where's the bathroom?"

"The B-Room you mean?" Finn asked jumping in the Doctor's face.

"Yes, the 'B-Room'," The Doctor rubbed the temple of his forehead because he had started to get a headache from all the morning's excitement.

"Right up here," Finn replied. The two, Finn and the Doctor, climbed up the ladder that led to another dark room. "This is my room, Doctor! Don't look around here!"

"I doubt you would have anything inappropriate," the Doctor chuckled.

"How would you know?" Finn asked with a toothy grin. They continued their journey through the house until they got to the bathroom. "Here you go. THE B-ROOM!" Finn triple barrel rolled out of the hole above the ladder when the Doctor realized they were just walking in circles. The Doctor, surprised at his own stupidity for not realizing that the two of them were just walking in circles, headed to the bathroom.

Once he got to the door, he heard strange talking inside there.

"Hey, football," BMO said.

"Hey, BMO," replied, BMO (?) the Doctor was curious as to why BMO was talking to himself.

"Better safe than sorry," the Doctor muttered to himself as he burst in to the bathroom. BMO screamed out of terror because he didn't realize it was just the Doctor.

"Stay back, Doctor! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" BMO chanted while searching for the app in his controller for the police siren. Yes, he found it and the police siren sound blared throughout the entire house until Jake and Finn came running from the kitchen. "Jake! Finn! I am so scared," BMO ran crying into Jake's arms. Jake and Finn frowned at the Doctor.

"What is wrong with you, man? Terrorizing our poor little BMO, you pervert. Walking in on BMO using the B-Room," Jake lectured the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the situation, _it does make me seem like a pervert doesn't it? _

"Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you, BMO," the Doctor started looking at the faces of Finn, Jake, and BMO. Still not impressed by him, the Doctor continued on talking, "I know how this looks, but I promise you that I was not trying to walk in on BMO. I heard him talking to himself and I thought it was an intruder," the Doctor lied.

Jake looked at BMO weirdly, "You talk to yourself?"

"Well, I I I, um…" BMO stuttered.

"Whatever you do BMO, we will always love you," replied Finn, hugging Jake and BMO leaving the Doctor to just stand by himself awkwardly.

"Well, this is awkward," the Doctor stated bluntly.

"Come into the hug," Finn invited him just to be interrupted by Jake.

"No!" Jake whispered to Finn, "Stranger danger!"

"Oh, it's fine!" Finn whispered back. Jake used his magic stretching abilities to reach out to the Doctor and pull him in to a hug.

"Thank you," replied the Doctor struggling to break free, "Now how's breakfast coming?"

"We invited Peebles to come eat with us!" cheered Finn. Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "That must be her!" Jake ran down the ladder and in to the treasure room, so he could open the door for her.

"Who's 'Peebles'?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," Finn giggled, but then he saw that the Doctor was completely blank and it appeared that he truly had no idea who Peebles was. "Princess Bubblegum, you know, the pretty girl who you kept ogling last night."

"I so do not 'ogle'!" replied the Doctor self defensively.

"You so do. Now come on." Finn led the Doctor through Finn and Jake's room, down the ladder, and in to the kitchen where Princess Bubblegum and Jake was. Finn looked at the seen and saw that Princess Bubblegum looked distressed and Jake looked like he was trying to calm her down to the best of his abilities. _What's going on here? _Finn wondered_. _

Before Finn, the Doctor, or Jake could say a word, Princess Bubblegum cried, "Marceline! She's gone!"


	4. The Note

"PB, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Finn rushed to the princess' side. The Doctor jumped down the rest of the stairs and ran to the three of them. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Princess Bubblegum.

"Don't you touch the princess!" Jake hit the sonic screwdriver away.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted, "Jake, shut up. Now, Princess, tell me what happened."

"Alright," Princess Bubblegum wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "So, I went to Marceline's house after the party last night cause I wanted to have a sleep over and stuff…" Princess Bubblegum blushed and the three others gawked at her. Then she knew why they were gawking so she quickly corrected herself, "No! Not like that at all. Just a regular sleepover. We watched funny movies and she laughed the cutest laugh ever. You know the kind when her fangs stick out a little. Anyways, I crawled in to bed with her and fell asleep to wake up the next morning and find her gone!" The princess convulsed in to sobs.

"It's alright," Finn comforted her and then drew his sword, "WE WILL CAPTURE WHOEVER KIDNAPPED OUR LADY MARCELINE!"

"Wait, how do we know she was kidnapped?" The Doctor asked. Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum looked astonished at his stupidity.

"Today's her birthday. She wouldn't just disappear," Jake explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," the Doctor thought for a second, "Do you have any clues, Princess?"

"Well, as soon as I noticed she was missing, I looked around for anything that could of possibly let me know where she was and I found this. A ransome letter," she held up a note that was written in what appeared to be blood. It read:

_HEY Dudes,_

_I have your queen, Marceline. Hah, that rhymes. No, I am not high, I just happened to notice it rhymed. Anyway, if you want your girl back then meet me at the Ice Cave in the Ice Kingdom. Peace._

"Ice King!" Finn and Jake exclaimed at the same time.

"Who's the Ice King?" the Doctor asked. _Boy, this 'doctor' asks some pretty stupid questions, _Finn thought.

"He is the most terrible man in all of Oo. Plus, he thinks I am his on and off GF," scoffed Princess Bubblegum, "He is so stupid; he doesn't even realize I'm in to…" Princess Bubblegum started to blush a deep red, redder than her natural pink skin tone.

"You like who, PB?" Jake batted his eyelashes.

"Oh, it's nothing," she waved her hands in a gesturing motion at him.

"Oh, okay!" Finn held his arms up mocking her.

"Let's get back to business," the Doctor said impatiently, "Can I have a look at that note?"

"Sure," Princess Bubblegum handed him the note. The Doctor put his glasses on and examined the note.

"The note seems to be written in lipstick, not blood, so that's one ray of hope," the Doctor said finally.

"Thank Glob," Princess Bubblegum released her breath.

"The writing seems to go all over the page which indicates it was either written by: a. someone with bad handwriting, b. someone who was drunk or high, or c. someone who is younger than 13 years old," the Doctor stated analytically.

"Obviously the Ice King," Jake chimed in.

"I agree with Jake," replied Finn.

"Is there anyone else who you can think of that could possibly be a suspect? Wait, does Marceline play pranks?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," the three answered slowly," Oh."

"Yah."

"Are you sure it was a prank?" Princess Bubblegum asked with a worried expression gracing her face.

"No, we can never be sure until we find her," the Doctor answered. "First off, can I see a picture of her." Princess Bubblegum reached for her neck and pulled a locket necklace from the inside of her dress.

"This is embarrassing, but I always keep a picture of her on me, you know, to remind me of our star-crossed lov…I mean friendship." The Doctor took the picture and analyzed it.

"She is a vampire?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Let's look for her, then cause it's daylight so she couldn't of possibly gotten far."


End file.
